Weekly Shōnen Jump
Summary Weekly Shōnen Jump (週刊少年ジャンプ, Shūkan Shōnen Janpu) is a weekly shōnen manga anthology published in Japan by Shueisha under the Jump line of magazines. The first issue was released with a cover date of July 2, 1968, and it is still circulating. One of the longest-running manga magazines in Japan, it has a circulation of 2.8 million copies (2009). The chapters of series that run in Weekly Shōnen Jump are collected and published in tankōbon volumes under the "Jump Comics" imprint every two to three months. The magazine targets young male readers. Related Titles Akamaru Jump / Jump NEXT! Akamaru Jump (赤マルジャンプ, Akamaru Janpu), eventually changed to Jump NEXT! (ジャンプNEXT!, Janpu NEXT!) as of April 30, 2010, was originally a seasonal offshoot of the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine published on Japanese holidays. It eventually became its own independent anthology that is published every other month on March 14, 2014. /the magazine features many amateur manga artists who get their one-shots published in the magazine. It also puts additional one-shot titles by professional manga artists, which promote upcoming series to be published in the main magazine. Lately, it also features the last chapters of cancelled series from Weekly Shōnen Jump, such as Enigma and Magico. It also features yonkoma of popular series such as Death Note and Naruto, as well as the pilot chapter of Bleach. The magazine has had several other past special versions: *Aomaru Jump (青マルジャンプ Aomaru Janpu): A single issue of Akamaru Jump. One-shots that were featured in Aomaru Jump were Dead/Undead, Shōgai Oyaji Michi!, The Dream, Mieruhito, Yūtō ☆ Hōshi, and Fuku wa Jutsu *Jump the Revolution! (ジャンプ the REVOLUTION!): A special edition of Akamaru Jump that was published in two issues in November 2005 and 2006. Jump the Revolution! contained one-shots of upcoming Weekly Shōnen Jump series and soon to be Jump SQ series. V Jump Saikyo Jump Saikyō Jump (最強ジャンプ, Saikyō Janpu) is a bi-monthly spin-off of Weekly Shōnen Jump. The magazine was started on December 3, 2010 with three completely original titles and seven spin-off manga from series in Weekly Shōnen Jump and V Jump. Originally a quarterly magazine, Saikyō Jump became a monthly publication in December 2011, before switching to publishing once every 2 months with the November 2014 issue. Unlike most other manga magazines, Saikyō Jump is much more focused on the magazine than the manga, filling itself with promotional material and collectibles. The manga within are almost all gag manga or chibi spin-offs of established manga franchises and like V Jump, it has a significant Dragon Ball focus but also includes manga spin-offs of video games. From Weekly Shōnen Jump, its ties are much more minimal, though it has run many gag spin-offs of successful serials from that magazine including Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, as well as Naruto, One Piece, Bleach, Katekyō Hitman Reborn!, and Toriko. It is the most niche of Shueisha's ongoing shōnen manga magazines, having a significantly smaller audience than most of its peers. Likely due in part to this, it slowed its publication rate from monthly (2012-2014) to bi-monthly (2014-present). History with Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and Yoshio Sawai Early Pilot Chapters Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Chagecha Gently! Don Patch List of Bo-bobo/Yoshio Sawai chapters released A comprehensive list of every chapter Yoshio Sawai ever released across many titles of Weekly Shōnen Jump. Akamaru Jump Weekly Shōnen Jump Weekly Shonen Jump Bo-bobo Covers File:WSJ - 12 '01.PNG|Issue #1629 (No. 12, 2001) File:WSJ - 29 '01.png|Issue #1645 (No. 29, 2001) File:WSJ - Gag Special '02.png|Gag Special #2, 2002 File:WSJ - 16 '02.PNG|Issue #1681 (No. 16, 2002) File:WSJ - 7 '03.PNG|Issue #1720 (No. 7, 2003) File:WSJ - 16 '03.PNG|Issue #1729 (No. 16, 2003) File:WSJ - 35 '03.PNG|Issue #1747 (No. 35, 2003) File:WSJ - 49 '03.PNG|Issue #1760 (No. 49, 2003) File:WSJ - 13 '04.PNG|Issue #1774 (No. 13, 2004) File:WSJ - 35 '04 (1).PNG|Issue #1795 (No. 35, 2004) (Cover A) File:WSJ - 35 '04 (2).PNG|Issue #1795 (No. 35, 2004) (Cover B) File:WSJ - 50 '04.PNG|Issue #1809 (No. 50, 2004) File:WSJ - 15 '05.PNG|Issue #1825 (No. 15, 2005) File:WSJ - Gag Special '05.PNG|Gag Special #3, 2005 File:WSJ - 3 '06.PNG|Issue #1863 (No. 3, 2006) File:WSJ - 19 '06.PNG|Issue #1877 (No. 19, 2006) File:WSJ - 18 '07.PNG|Issue #1924 (No. 18, 2007) Trivia References Category:Real World